1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field regarding battery loading mechanisms and electronic apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technical field seeking to improve, by improving the shape of a lock section of lock means that locks a battery, the holding strength when the battery is locked.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic apparatuses include various apparatuses such as, for example, video cameras, still cameras, television receivers, mobile phones, audio apparatuses and the like, and such apparatuses can sometimes be powered by batteries.
Electronic apparatuses that run on batteries are provided with a battery loading section (battery accommodating section) into which a battery is housed and loaded. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-174919. When a battery is inserted into the battery loading section, the battery is locked in the battery loading section by lock means, connective terminals of the battery are connected with terminal sections provided on the battery loading section, and battery power thus becomes available.